


AshBurgh Delinquent Girls School

by MillsLesley



Series: Visual Novel Projects [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouichi Shun is a young journalist that just got a big job not soon after his first work was published, not long after, he was sent to a weird school, where he should make a documentary about what happens inside the facility, but the surprise is bigger than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AshBurgh Delinquent Girls School

**Author's Note:**

> One of the projects I've started a long time ago out of creativity, I started to make it on ren'py, but it's better if I have a backup, right?  
> 

Narrator: "Ryouichi Shun is a young journalist that just got a big job not soon after his first work was published; he heard a lot of people saying ' _it was because no one wanted the job_ ', but Ryouichi tried to ignore all of that just thinking everyone was jealous of what he accomplished in such little time."  
Narrator: "Not long after that, his boss called to give the news about the job."

Boss: "You're going to make a documentary about a really... _different_  kind of school, the transport will be payed by them, there's no hotel around the place, so they will also provide you with a room within the staff."

Narrator: "Until that part, Ryouichi was completely calm, ' _It's just a simple documentary about a school, what can go wrong?_ ', he said to himself."

Boss: "...Good luck."

Narrator: "His boss said in a whisper a little before turning off, the young man started to think about what this all was about, no one had told him what kind of school this was, not his boss, not his coworkers, **not even the school itself**!"  
Narrator: "He had **no idea**  of what kind of _different_  it was, it could be anything at all."  
Narrator: "Just the idea of going to somewhere far away, where he knows no one and nowhere, made him shiver from head to toe, the sudden cold air woke him as one of his coworkers screamed: ' _Sorry, window here is broken_ '."  
Narrator: "So, he stood up, he was the one who was going to make this job worthwhile, no matter how much he had to work for it after all, he couldn't give up again. After a long discussion about all of this with himself, Ryouchi finally got up from his comfortable office chair and said to all:"  
  
Ryouichi Shun: "YES! I'm going to do it, nothing can stand in the way, NOTHING!"  
  
Narrator: "After receiving some glares from the people, he whispered a little: ' _Sorry, folks..._ ' And walked his way out of the door to the subway."  
Narrator: "The streets where packed with people, all of them going to somewhere unknown, visiting their families, working, just walking around, doing nothing, normal thinks normal humans do. But for some reason that made Ryouichi really tired, those normal and boring people made him sleepy, their normal lives weren't as interesting as the life of a mad scientist would be."  
  
Ryouichi Shun: "That in my mind and that in my mouth sound completely different."  
  
Narrator: "Saying that he smiled a bit, a girl who was close to him turned her face around, ' _Maybe I said that a little too loud?_ ', He thought to himself. ' _No way! She's probably just mad about something._ '"  
Narrator: "That was his final idea over that case, as the woman's voice said what was the next station he got ready to leave, his work was waiting after all. Not much later he got off in a pretty weird station, it wasn't as well conserved as the other ones around, it was actually in a really bad state."  
  
Ryouichi Shun: "And to think this place is supposed to be close to a school..."  
  
Narrator: "He said while looking around, his body didn't want to move, those little seconds it would take for the subway to close the door was like an eternity, like something was saying: ' _Just go back already, you don't need this YOU DON'T NEED THIS!_ ' After the inevitable sound of the doors closing behind him, Ryouichi took a really deep breath, filling his lungs completely, and with a big sigh, taking his time to let all that air out of his lungs, he finally took the first step to the way out of station."  
Narrator: "The desert place didn't really help with the 'horror movie' atmosphere the place had, the shadow seemed like a whole bunch of monsters, all of them ready to just jump on the prey's neck. ' _Nothing a young and **completely**  normal journalist wouldn't do for a big job like this one..._' Ryouichi though looking to the sunlight from the exit, for him, it seemed like the light at the end of the tunnel, but the end of this tunnel wasn't Heaven, but a giant school... more like a castle than a school."  
Narrator: "Letting a little: ' _wow..._ ', out of his mouth, his eyes soon got caught on a plaque on the side of the enormous and old gate"  
Narrator: "' **AshBurgh, Delinquent Girls School** '"  
Narrator: "Not wanting to believe what he just read, he looked around again, ' _No way this place is a delinquent school... AND FOR GIRLS!_ ' the though burned inside his mind like a wild fire, there was no way right?"  
Narrator: "..."  
Narrator: " **WRONG!** He was right in front of the proof when a voice echoed out of a speaker:"  
  
???: " _WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE? FROM WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT A STUDENT, SO JUST FUCK OFF!_ "  
Ryouichi Shun: "E-eh? I-I'm a journalist, I came here to make t-the documentary... I don't even know if the whole staff was informed b-"  
???: "Oh, so **you**  are the brave journalist that finally accepted our invitation? Sorry 'bout that man, I will open the gate, just come in, no way you can miss the door, after all..."  
  
Narrator: "Left with those words, the gate in front of him started to open slowly. As soon as he could pass he got inside, the place **was**  really huge, you could probably put a farm in there and would have space to make all the food a family needed."  
Narrator: "Ryouichi kept on walking to the door, a walk that seemed like an eternity, and as soon as he got there, surprise, surprise, the door was opened right in his face."  
  
Ryouichi Shun: " **OUCH!** "  
???: "Oh, sorry 'bout that mate."  
  
Narrator: "Said a girl with long and orange hair, perfectly divided into two long twin-tails hold by two bows made of a lustrous red ribbon, as she looked at him to see if he was okay, Ryouichi could notice she was using two other things out of the normal:  
-One of them was a **eye-patch** , one of those normal ones you get after doing an eye surgery or anything of that kind.  
-The other was a **collar with spikes on her neck**."  
Narrator: "The black collar was a really out of normal thing, like someone ' _marked her..._ ' he though and looked away going inside the building, he shouldn't stare for too long, it wasn't really delicate, and it **was**  a school of delinquents, so he should expect anything out of those girls."  
Narrator: "' _Maybe it is even more indelicate to not say 'I'm fine' to her..._ ' Considering going back he soon was frozen on the corridor, out of one of the doors was a woman with yellowish eyes, and a long - and not well cut - blue hair. She seemed to be a nurse, judging by her pinkish clothes, but for some reason she was throwing a scalpel up, like one of those tricks you would see in the streets, smiling at him, the woman spoke:"  
  
Unknown Nurse: "Yo~ It's not every day I see a good looking {b}and{/b} young guy walking around here~"

Narrator: "She said while stopping throwing the scalpel up and followed by a wink."

Ryouichi Shun: "E-eh?!"

Narrator: "Blushing a bit, but not really noticing he started to talk normally."

Ryouichi Shun: "I'm a journalist, and came to make the documentary..."  
Unknown Nurse: "Oh! So you're the guy hum?"

Narrator: "With a specially happy voice, she nodded and got up from the chair that was inconveniently blocking the door. After some struggle she finally made out of the room with a crooked smile, her clothes where quite revealing, but she did have a good body, so why not, right?"  
  
Unknown Nurse: "Okay, okay, now, down to business! I'm Kichirou Shirou, nice to meet you~"  
Ryouichi Shun: "Oh, I'm Ryouichi Shun, nice to meet you too."

Narrator: "' _Isn't that a really boy-ish name she has?_ ' He though about it for a while, but soon gave up on it."

Kichirou Shirou: "So~ Don't you want to... you know, get a little check up?"

Narrator: "With a really informal tone, and getting closer and closer to Ryouichi, Kichirou winked while passing the scalpel around his leg."

Ryouichi Shun: "N-no, thank you, my health is perfectly fine, thanks!"

Narrator: "Running away like a desperate man - which he actually was - Ryouichi found himself completely lost on a really unfamiliar corridor full of doors and pictures of old mans. Getting closer he could notice there where names under each of the photos, it seemed like those where the previous headmasters of the school."  
  
Ryouichi Shun: "But... they are all old guys, _really_  old guys, why would they even be the headmasters of a girls school?"  
???: "Do you really want to know, champs?"

Narrator: "The sudden voice of the woman completely scared Ryouichi, that jumped a bit to the side and looked around frenetically trying to find the source of such voice. And right by his side was a woman, probably around her thirties, using rounded glasses with dark lenses and a single tail to the side, made of her pretty dark green hair, she was also - for some reason - using a white tiara."

Ryouichi Shun: "WHAT THE-"  
???: "He he, calm down, I'm the headmaster, the one who talked to you over the speaker."

Narrator: "With a big smile she bent a bit over to him, getting their noses to touch."  
Headmaster: "You doesn't seem really fit for the job but, who cares~?"  
  
Narrator: "With a big smile she pulled his hand to a office, much like one of those movies where the headmaster have a bunch of record books and a little plate with his name on it."

Ryouichi Shun: "S-so you are the headmaster..."  
Headmaster: "Yep, I'm Minako Hoshi, I'm the headmaster for about 3 years by now..."  
Ryouichi Shun: "Oh, I've heard about it, seems like you've been trying to get this documentary for 3 years as well, isn't it?"  
Minako Hoshi: "Yeah... No one really seems to like this place, but I don't blame them."  
Ryouichi Shun: "What do you mean?"  
Minako Hoshi: "Well, you see, this school have the most dangerous woman you can meet around the world, by the way you look, you probably already meet Shirou-san, am I wrong?"  
Ryouichi Shun: "Y-yes... I did meet her on my way here..."  
Minako Hoshi: "Well, she **is**  a serial killer, one of those really crazy ones, you know?"  
Ryouichi Shun: "Ha ha ha, I would ne- ... **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???** "  
Minako Hoshi: "Eh? Oh, I said she was a serial killer, why? You where interested in her?"

Narrator: "With a naughty smile, Minako sited on her table with her legs crossed. The half-opened shirt showed a little bit of what was under it, but Ryouichi soon turned his head away in complete shame."

Ryouichi Shun: "T-that's not it, I was just-"  
Minako Hoshi: "Surprised?"  
Ryouichi Shun: "Y-yeah..."  
Minako Hoshi: "Well, the whole staff and student body is formed by all kinds of outlaws, each and every one of these woman's where pro-killers, sold drugs, traffic, serial killers, pyromaniacs, like I said, all kinds of outlaws."  
  
Narrator: "After hearing such a thing, Ryouichi started to feel dizzy, his vision started to blur. ' _What kind of job was that? So the rumors **where**  true after all!_' He started to think everything over, the way everyone was acting, the feeling he had when he got there, all made sense now."

Ryouichi Shun: "I really was a fucking idiot..."

Narrator: "He whispered while smiling, all he wanted was to run away from that place, no way he would survive a whole week there, **there was no way in Hell**. ' _But, isn't this place supposed to be Hell itself? Than... why is it so... quiet?_ '"  
  
Ryouichi Shun: "I don't know if this is rude of me to ask but..."  
Minako Hoshi: "Yes? What is it?"  
Ryouichi Shun: "Well... isn't this place a little... quiet to be full of outlaws?"

Narrator: "With the most scandalous laugh she could, Minako looked at him. As she started to calm down, only the big smile stayed in her face."

Minako Hoshi: "That's because I do keep them in short reins here. It's not like they can just go around killing each other, I mean, they **can** , but there **are**  consequences to that."  
Ryouichi Shun: "Oh yes! Another thing I wanted to ask, I saw a student before getting in the building, she was using some kind of... collar... why is that?"  
Minako Hoshi: "Oh, that? I will give you the whole explanation since it seems you will need it."  
Minako Hoshi: "Basically this school can't pay itself, so some rich guys pay for it, but sure they want 'something' out of it, and as you see, we have only the student body and some staff. So these mans get 'gangs', to the actual term, girls with same collars means they are from the same 'gang'. Which means they are owned by the same man, and well, if your next question is: ' _What do you mean by owned?_ ', I will answer it right away, they are basically their slaves, in any form you want to use that word."  
  
Narrator: "That explanation struck Ryouichi like a nuclear bomb, he couldn't believe the words that flowed out of her mouth, those girls where bring 'owned' by some old guys that had money, and all of that just to pay for that idiot school. For him it was just complete nonsense, over and over again, replaying in his brain, after sometime the headmaster jumped down from the table and took the phone out of the hook."

Minako Hoshi: "You can come and show him his room now."

Narrator: "After turning off, some minutes later, a light brown skinned woman opened the door, Ryouichi was still just there, frozen, looking at the wall."  
  
???: "U-hum... Shun-san, I-I'm here to show your room..."

Narrator: "The girl was using a tradition black Chinese shirt with a hole over her breast, and over it, like a jacket, was a using a normal white shirt. Her blonde hair tied up on the back as a bun, and white framed aviator glasses over her head, she seemed fairly new there, her shy voice made it quietly true."  
Narrator: "As Ryouichi regained his senses, he nodded to the woman, and followed her to the building one the right. It was a really big building, more like an apartment complex than something for a school staff, already inside, and in the second floor, she took a key out of her pocked and opened the first door in the left."

???: "T-this is your room, Shun-san, if there's anything you want, please call me."

Narrator: "The girl hurried out of the building like she had something really important to do, leaving Ryouichi confused and without knowing her name at all."


End file.
